


The Glory of Pleasure

by hyuneeyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas Getting Wet, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Feminine names for male asshole, Fingerfucking, Fisting, General Park Chanyeol, Glory Hole, Humiliation, King Byun Baekhyun, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, RoyalAUChallenge, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit Kink, Stimulants, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Watersports, a bit of fluff at the end, bear with the tags please, here come the good ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuneeyeollie/pseuds/hyuneeyeollie
Summary: For them, freedom came with surrender..
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 145
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	The Glory of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this was hard... I've never done a flash fest with limited wordcount and I hope I did a good job with the amount of details i provided.. I hope you guys will like this even if it's only 1.5k...
> 
> Big thanks to my beta R <3 She was always there when I needed her and when I freaked out about cutting down the words.. I love you!!
> 
> For the readers, mind the tags please as I tried to point out as much as I could through them.. So if you feel uncomfortable reading any of the tags, just skip this filth and enjoy other works.. <3
> 
> Again, I hope that people end up enjoying this ^^

Red hair, azure eyes. King Baekhyun was the rarest Alpha.

Everyone in the kingdom loved him.

 _ **One**_ significantly more than others.

And Baekhyun was on his way to meet **_him_**.

Graceful footsteps echoed as he walked to the room where reality became fantasy. Anything he desired was granted.

Burgundy embroidered jacket, opened to show the white silken tucked-in undershirt and smooth pecs. Black leather pants tucked into boots that reached mid thigh, hugging curves perfectly.

Strange that he was born Alpha when he had Omega aspects.

Being special had perks. And he used them to his advantage.

Like his extreme sex drive and distinctive sexual _**preferences**_.

Today he was horny. 

_**Ready**_ to fuck.

He couldn't stop squirming during an important meeting. Every time he shifted, pearl anal beads inside him created delicious friction. He **_had_** to excuse himself. 

The _"sensitivity boost"_ tonic had a surprisingly quick effect. His cock was already hard, leaking in his tight pants. Thankfully, he always tucked his member upwards so it wasn't obvious.

With a deep breath he entered their room and undressed.

Baekhyun loved stripping down for one set of eyes specifically. Imagining them, he slowly let everything fall on the ground. No underwear.

Freeing his leaking cock from the suffocating tightness, he shivered, sensitive to simple touches and shifts of fabric.

Baekhyun knew _**he**_ would groan at the view.

Leaving everything behind, he stepped towards a wall with a velvet drape. It shielded the walk-in closet, padded bench, and _**an addition**_.

He felt a hot wave of excitement while securing the drape to the side, revealing the glory hole. Then walked to the other side, every pearl moving with each step.

Using the padded bench, he laid through the space in the wall, shifting to position himself, spreading his legs.

Every time he laid here he felt free.

He felt normal. Simple. Filthy.

Not a king. Not a special Alpha.

Just Baekhyun.

He was there to be used, like he wanted.

But he didn't let just anyone fuck him through that glory hole.

Just _**him**_.

They had agreed to meet there after their official duties.

 _ **He**_ was supposed to be inside him already, rearranging his insides with his long, thick cock.

He was impatient and horny.

The redhead noted to _punish_ his lover later.

His fingertips instinctively found their way to his puffy taint, feeling around the rim. Something felt different down there.

He was getting _**wet**_.

There was warmness gathering around the pearls inside him.

 _'Must be from the tonic..'_ he thought, pushing an index finger alongside the beads past the first ring of muscles, arching with a gasp.

He was hot, sensitive, feeling every touch. A quick glance after the intrusion of his finger showed he was leaking profusely onto his stomach.

The stretch was so pleasurable he added another finger.

He teared up at slow, lazy movements of two fingers, occasionally moving the beads with his other hand.

The feeling was so immense he felt like cumming.

But the door opened, then closed.

He froze.

"Started without me? I must've given you a higher dose.. Such a needy slut.." a warm baritone mocked.

Baekhyun felt exposed, humiliated, even hornier. The man knew him well. A finger easing inside of him, joining everything, enticed a loud moan from the king, legs trembling.

His lover added another finger, moving slowly. "How is your cunt already so wet?"

Baekhyun whimpered, words going straight to his overly excited dick.

Fingers withdrew, pearls were swiftly pulled out, making him leak profusely.

His lover groaned. "Did you just squirt?".

His whole body flushed. The king could only clench repeatedly around nothing, but the other understood.

"Well, this is interesting.." the baritone said.

Four fingers returned, making him spurt precum, arching his back.

The tonic was amazing. Everything felt ten times stronger, making him delirious, on the verge of tears.

"You're still tight but you're stretching and warming up.. You okay?"

The redhead mewled "Yes", melting into his lover's skillful touches, feeling the amazing stretch.

A warm possessive hand joined his hip. The fingers moved out as leaking slick made everything smoother.

"Are you ready for my fist?" the voice asked.

Baekhyun pushed his ass out, gushing slick around the hand slipping inside of him with ease.

His eyes rolled back in his head. He gripped the hand resting on his hip.

The fist inside of him slowly formed, stimulating his prostate. White flashed behind his eyelids, body spasming in pleasure.

"You have such a pretty pussy..So perfect for me.." the voice praised.

Squeezing his lover's hand every time his cock squirted, his prostate was expertly milked by faint punches delivered to his sweet spot.

"Just like that love.. You're doing so good.."

Constantly feeling the building release. He couldn't stop moaning loudly. Body trembling with each thrust of the fist, with repeated cumming from his painfully hard member.

Weak legged, he cried out in bliss, squirting hard from the last few punches.

It was too much.

"Chanyeol please.. I need you.."

Large hands pulled him into gentle, strong arms, quickly moving to the big bed, laying him down with care.

"Are you alright my love?" the man above him spoke affectionately.

Baekhyun blinked away tears, looking at his mate.

"It was too good, I was gonna pass out.. I need you inside me, now.."

Chanyeol smirked, slipping his cock out of his pants. Guiding it into his lover's loose entrance, noting every sound that left the king's parted lips.

As the shaft filled him fully, he demanded "Please.. Fuck me hard.."

The taller complied with pleasure. A few teasing thrusts making Baekhyun wet again, snapping his hips with forceful precision.

"Yes... Use my slutty hole.." the king fervently moaned.

The other Alpha knew exactly what the redhead needed without uttering a single word.

His lover's hand circled his throat, causing just enough pressure. His walls clenched on the pounding hardness, making Chanyeol squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from cumming.

"Your cunt is so wet and warm, hugging my cock tight.. Fuck.." He slowed then pulled out. "You really want me to ruin you?" he husked against the king's lips.

"Please.. Ruin me Alpha.." the whine Baekhyun let out was so desperate, the taller immediately slid back inside, pummeling him.

Using the thumb of his other hand, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's drool back into his mouth. Purposely stretching the king's cheek from the inside with his finger, he spit in his mouth, not missing the way his mate's eyes flew open and his cock twitched. The hand around his neck squeezed a little more.

"You like that slut? You like when I spit in your filthy mouth.."

Baekhyun could only nod, whimpering as he felt ready to burst another load.

An unexpected slap on his cheek. Chanyeol grabbed his chin, squeezing his mouth open, spitting again, thrusts never faltering.

"Answer me slut!"

Baekhyun's body trembled as his brain tried to process all the pleasure. He loved when Chanyeol humiliated and used him as though he were only a cocksleeve. He was falling apart. His cock was leaking, hurting from being so immensely aroused like it would explode. 

Slowly processing everything, he managed to moan out "I love it.. Yes." just in time.

He knew that Chanyeol was keeping him grounded. His mate would stop everything just to make sure he was okay. 

The king laid under him with swollen, glistening lips, half lidded eyes filled with tears, sinful body curving to each delivered thrust.

Chanyeol broke out of character, falling over Baekhyun, holding his face and kissing him deeply.

"I love how fucked out you look.." the taller rasped into his mouth as his knot swelled. "Such a good pussy for me.."

Baekhyun felt it too. He arched up into the taller, kissing him passionately, at the brink of orgasm.

Sliding their tongues together, they came with a cry of each other's names.

Chanyeol filling his insides with warm liquid triggered his own climax, tearing through him with unbelievable strength as he thrashed and convulsed in his mate's hold. Spilling his cum between them, his head lolled back to repeatedly moan until his throat was dry.

The taller also took the tonic earlier in the day and just now was becoming wet as his knot deflated and slipped out. Slick dripping down his thigh, his insides warming.

He was ready for **_him_**.

"My king..P-Please.."

Baekhyun moved behind his lover and entered him, pulling his hair from behind, making him look at himself in the mirror beside the bed.

The _punishment_ from earlier was not forgotten.

Chanyeol knew his nipples would be sore from being twisted so much during their love making.

The king never stopped pounding, even when Chanyeol warned of his sensitivity and weak bladder. The smaller took his revenge by making the general pee himself and cum immediately after that as he felt Baekhyun's knot filling him.

Satisfied, they collapsed on the bed still connected. Matching claim marks visible in their reflection.


End file.
